NaRuHiNa LoVe StOrY
by darkblossom09
Summary: My first one-shot on Naruto and hinata. Some pairings also include like Sasusaku,saino,shikatema and is story shows how will their love story begins and last. I know i'm not that good on writing stoies but still.


Π∆®üh|Π∆

I mean Naruhina...

 _italics- thoughts_

normal- normal

It was a fine Saturday afternoon on the hidden life village, all are busy for tomorrow. It was the day where many couples are happy and enjoying each other's businesses. This is the day people get sweet to their love ones. But a particular boy is just leaning on a tree watching the sky. He didn't even plan or maybe knows what is the celebration for tomorrow. He was just going to go eat ramen at the ichiraku. After a while, he saw a couple holding hands! And it made him blushed. _I like someone, maybe some other time i can hold her hand too!_ he thought. He sat there for a while more and remember his bestfriend, Sasuke. _Even though he's a cold-hearted bastard, he still wins sakura's love and sakura is the only one who can ever do that_. He wished that Hinata liked him too, so he can hold her hand,kiss her,touch her and maybe have se-,what was he thinking? _I'm not a pervert!_.

He keeps on thinking about the two couples and converting it to be him and hinata. Speaking of Hinata, she was currently infront of him. Yeah infront of him...WHAT INFRONT OF HIM?!, he blushed and look away. " Naruto-kun, would you like to go to the park today?", she asks shyly. Naruto just stared at her. After some minutes, Hinata tried to change the topic. " naruto-kun...do you want vegetable salad?",she offered. Finally, naruto regain consciousness and speak. " i don't want besides i'm not that hungry but thanks...",he said smiling.

"Naruto-kun..i want to say something"

" what is it?",he asks hoping that his thoughts are true.

" i-i i i...love you!", she said in embarrassment.

Naruto just stare in shocked. He finally hear it. He didn't speak for a while because he was celebrating. _Yey! Our hinata will be ours!_ ,his inner self exclaimed. Hinata, noticing naruto's expression, quickly made attempt to run away. She run as fast as she can. Naruto followed her with a confused look. He was running and screaming her name. " HINATA! HINATA! WAIT FOR ME!",but hinata is still running. After ten minutes of running, they both stopped at the park to breathe. They were both panting and they are decided to speak. " hi-hinata...(pants) i want to(pants) say the (pants) sa-same thing to you...",he tried to explain. " i was just shocked at what you said-",hinata cut him off. " because what? You want me to be embarrassed infront of you or anyone!", she was now angry. " well..hinata i've been thinking what you said and that is what i thought earlier when i was alone in there", hinata was quite anf blushing. Knowing the meaning of what he have just said to her.

"I love you too hinata...",he said seriously. They both hug each other tightly. Naruto whispers sweet nothings on her ear. After that, he kissed her forehead. They both stare at each other and hug each other again.

" looks like you two are now lovebirds...",a voice said.

They pull away and look at the person who was just Sakura with sasuke. Maybe they are dating. The two blushed but decided to tell them the truth. " me and hinata are now couples!", he exclaimed. Sakura went shock and greet them. " im so proud of you hinata and naruto, i wish that you'll be a nice couple!",she cheered up. Sasuke hold her arm and walked leaving naruto and hinata immediately remember something

" hinata, tomorrow is valentine's day right?"

" yes. Why did you ask?"

" um... Would you like to go out tomorrow? Maybe on a fancy restaurant or any fast food chains?"

"In the ichiraku is enough! You don't have to use a lot of money just for our first date..."

" are you sure?"

" yes..."

They both go home and looked forward for their first date for tomorrow.

valentine's day

" dude that was a cool one",shikamaru said to naruto. Naruto was wearing tight jeans and a stripe of red-black shirt. He put on his white rubber shoes and fix his hair. He bring the flowers and chocolate. He was just going to hinata's house because ichiraku will be closed for today. A very romantic date is set for the he was walking in the road through hinata's house, he was greeted by neji and tenten. "Naruto!",he said. "Huh? Oh neji,tenten happy valentine's day to you guys!",he said happily.

"Where are you going?"

"In hinata's house"

"Hn. Take care of her"

"Still...you're a very protective cousin to her"

"Hn. We'll go now"

"Okay good luck!". He made his destination to Hinata's house. KNOCK! KNOCK! The door opens and he saw hinata. She was wearing a red dress with a heart belt,red doll shoes and her hair was fix up in a cute bun. They blushed.

"So...good morning hinata!"

"G-good morning too Naruto-kun,happy valentine's day!"

"Happy valentine's day too. Here",he gave the flowers and the chocolate. The flowers are all red roses and the chocolate is heart-shaped wrap in a box. They go inside and take a seat. They eat their meal silently. Hinata's family prepared sushi,miso soup and fried shrimp for them. Naruto ate a lot, the food was good.

"Do...do you like it?"

"Ah yes...these are very delicious..."

"Thanks...that's my family's favorite dishes"

"No wonder they are good"

"Thanks..."

"Umm...hinata, you want to go watch a movie on mall or maybe go to the park?"

"Sorry...but my parents won't allow me"

"How about your little sister?"

"Naruto...hehe...she can't decide for that!"

"Just kidding. I just love it when i make you smile or laugh like that"

She blushed."um...thanks?"

"Maybe on our next date,we can go hang-out!"

 _there's still a next one?!,_ She thought.

"M-maybe..."

"Yeah! How about on Sunday?"

"Sure!"

And they hug each other.

 **~ Christmas ~ ^=^**

Naruto was walking, he is going to hinata. It was christmas today. He has a gift for her,it was a very special gift. He was wearing a red polo shirt,tight white jeans and a pair of red rubber shoes. He fix his hair properly and he even apply gel on it,so it will stand. He reach hinata's house. He was greeted by her mom,dad and little sister. They both smile at each other. Later on,Hinata is revealed from that damn house. She was wearing a pair of boots that reach her knees,a cute red mini-skirt and a red halter shirt. Her hair was loose with a simple clip on it. They exchange their presents,Naruto got 5 promos of free ramen at the ichiraku. He was very happy and he hug hinata. Hinata open the gift and saw a silver necklace with a pine tree design. She was happy too and immediately wore the necklace.

 **~ three years passed~**

 **W€dd!Πg**

Finally, after a long time of courting, they were finally going to be married.. Naruto just proposed to hinata 6 months ago. Today, all are busy preparing for the wedding. The church is full of white and pink roses. The wedding ceremony starts. Little kids entered, followed by hinata's little sister with her boyfriend and many teenagers , follow by their friends, sakura and sasuke , ino and sai, temari and shikamaru, and neji and tenten. Finally the bride arrives with her father, they walk to the aisle slowly. Smiling at everyone who watches her. He saw Naruto in the altar waiting for her. Finally, they reach it. Hinata's father give hinata's hand to naruto's. " take care of my daughter,Uzumaki". " yes dad",he replied. He then turned to Hinata and smile at her. The priest say many things blah blah blah blah blah blah.

"Do you,Hinata Hyuga soon to be Uzumaki, accept Naruto to be your husband in rich or poor, til death do your part?",the priest asked.

"I do.",hinata said smiling to Naruto.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto,accept hinata to be your wife in rich or poor,til death do your part?"

" i do.",naruto said.

" Congratulations! I pronounce you husband and wife",the priest cheered."you may now kiss her"

Naruto kiss hinata passionately then hug her. Everyone clap their hands and congrats them. Take some pictures. After that, the new married couple go in the church's door. Hinata throw the flower backwards and was catch by ino. " yehey!,shika-kun",she cheered. Sakura was very disappointed, she didn't catch it. " Nah...sasuke-kun! When are we going to be married?",she asks childishly. " i don't know...maybe next year" " i will wait...".

They laughed. The couple went to the car to go to a five-star hotel fot their 'honeymoon'.

 **~after 9 months ~**

Naruto is in the hospital, their baby is going to arrived. Naruto hold her hand. " just push darling...i'm here",she pushed and grip his hand tightly. After many pushing , the baby can be seen now. The nurse got it and clean it. "Hinata, are you okay?",he asked concerned. " yes...",she replied. Later on, the nurse arrived. " congratulations mr. and mrs. Uzumaki! You have a boy!". The nurse give it to hinata and she leave. "He was cute",hinata said. "What do you want for his name?"

"Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki"

"Boruto's a nice name. Sounds like mine's"

After two days, the family go home. This was their happy life with a newly born baby.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **HEY! Finally it was finished. I hope that was an enjoyable story!**

i don't know about the wedding's ceremony thing( they didn't invite me!)

Read and review!

 **Xx dark blossom 09 xx**


End file.
